


Unifikacja

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, krótkie teksty, popisówka naukowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Czy tyfon jest istotą żywą, czy też martwą, czarną mazią, kontrolowaną przez Koral?





	Unifikacja

\- Siostro, to żyje - powiedział Alex Yu.

Mężczyzna wraz ze swoją siostrą, Morgan, przyglądali się złapanym obcym. Wczoraj do łapaka stacji badawczej Talos I przyssały się dwa tyfony. Łapak działał idealnie - od razu po dotknięciu złocistej membrany, udającej Koral i wysyłającej w przestrzeń kosmiczną idealnie odwzorowany kod, tyfony zostały zamknięte w silosie. 

Nie były to pierwsze okazy tego niezbadanego, fascynującego gatunku, o nie. Przez stację przewinęło się już tuzin tych stworzeń. Jedne większe, inne mniejsze, kanciaste, wiciowe, jednak każde krwawiące czarnym dymem (czy można krwawić, nie mając krwi?) i na wpół martwe. Ostatnio coraz częściej trafiały się umarlaki. Złapanie dwóch, żywych i wyglądających na całkiem ruchliwe i dalekie od śmierci... Sukces.

\- Zauważyłam - odparła Morgan. - Nie ciesz się tak, bracie. Dział badań i rozwoju zażyczył sobie jedną ósmą, dział technologii cztery, dział neuronów dwa. Dla naszych celów zostanie jedna ósma. 

\- Jak mają zamiar zmusić je do podziału? - spytał.

\- Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie zareaguje na elektryczność, może falę dźwiękową. Nie jestem pewna.

Mężczyzna podszedł do hartowanego szkła i popukał w nie palcem. Siedzące w środku tyfony, do tej pory ruszające się chaotycznie i obijające się o ścianki, zamarły. Z dwóch podzieliły się na cztery, sześć, osiem. Każdy z nich wyglądał identycznie. Tułów i cztery kończyny.

\- Widzę was, moje małe potworki - powiedział Alex.

\- To cię nie słyszy, a przynajmniej nie w tej formie. Nie traktuj tego jako żywy organizm.

\- Ale przecież one się poruszają, dzielą. Wyglądem nawet przypominają stawonogi. 

\- Owszem, przypominają. Jednak skoro już mowa o tej gromadzie, to tyfony są bardziej wielorakami niż kikutnicami. Martwe. 

\- Więc jak wyjaśnisz fakt, że przed chwilą zareagowały na mnie? - spytał. - Jak wyjaśnić, że powiększyły liczebność i gotowały się do obrony po tym, kiedy postukałem w szybkę?

Morgan westchnęła. Czasem, najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie lubiła tej części brata. Tego kawałka, który uparcie widział we wszystkim, co się porusza, istotę żywą. Wiatr wiał, poruszał się i poruszał przedmiotami - czy to znaczy, że żył? czy to znaczy, że pranie żyło? Nie. Ale nie mogła znów przyrównać tyfonów do wiatru, Alex kolejny raz rozpocząłby jałową dyskusję na temat _czujesz wiatr, możesz go poczuć, to chyba znak, że w pewnym sensie..._

Broń nas, kimkolwiek jesteś Ty, Wszechmogąca i Wszechwiedząca Istoto, od romantycznych naukowców. Od melancholijnego brata.

\- To nie tyfon zareagował, lecz będąca w nim cząstka Koralu. Koral ich napędza, Koral im rozkazuje i jeśli już mówić o czymkolwiek, co żyje w tym czarnym czymś, to jedynie o Koralu.

\- Koral?

\- Tak. Ten sam Koral który, twoim zdaniem i to są twoje słowa, jest piątym, nieznanym do tej pory, oddziaływaniem elementarnym. Niewiele zrozumiałam z twojej teorii, ale, na szczęście, tłumaczyłeś bardzo obrazowo. Ja jedynie musiałam przetłumaczyć twoją mechanikę kwantową na moją biologię. 

\- Ale gdyby wziąć pod uwagę chromodynamikę, a myśli tyfona uznać z definicji za...

\- Doktorze Yu, Inżynierze Yu - usłyszeli w oddali.

W ich stronę powolnym krokiem zmierzała Danielle Sho. Kiwnęła w stronę Aleksa i podeszła do Morgan. Stanęła bardzo, bardzo blisko kobiety.

\- Danielle, jak zawsze ratujesz mnie przed straszną i trudną fizyką - zaśmiała się Morgan. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Potrzebuję tyfonów - odparła kobieta. Wskazała głową na silos, gdzie tyfony połączyły się w jedno. - Skye aż się nie może doczekać, kiedy porazi to prądem. Uważa, że twoja teoria jest prawidłowa i obiekt powinien rozpaść się na kilka ładnych, gotowych do badań kawałków.

\- Wspaniale - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Morgan. Spojrzała w stronę Aleksa i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - A gdyby prąd nie zadziałał z podziałem, to mój brat wam pomoże.

\- Inżynier? - spytała zdziwiona Danielle. 

Alex również był zdziwiony. A zdziwiony, zdezorientowany Aleks prowadził do wbijającej szpilę, dręczącej go siostry.

\- Jak?

\- Przecież sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, bracie. Wystarczy, że postukasz w szybkę.


End file.
